Heaven and Hell as Documented by the Teenage Mind
by Caitlyn DiNozzo
Summary: Ariel is in the summer of her junior year and is once again doing the teen summer musical. But this summer as opposed to the show being her one and only focus, it's the lead. Nicholas Jonas. This is the story of her summer as told to her journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own JB…or Nick. Do I wish I did? Damn straight.**

Musicals. Heaven and Hell set to music. For a girl whether its Heaven or Hell changes daily. Guys have it pretty much stuck in Heaven mode. Sure they have to dance, wear (sometimes) ridiculous costumes and, makeup; but if you're straight the ratio is about 5 girls per guy. It's pretty much the same if you're gay, but if you're gay and single you get guys thrown at you left and right.

Right now I'm stuck in the Hell part of the bargain. Sure I am doing what I love, but the damn lead is making it difficult. I'm doing a musical called _Barnum_. You know Barnum & Bailey and Ringling Brothers circus, "The Greatest Show On Earth!" The lead, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, is Barnum. _"P.T. Barnum is the name! And miracles are my game." _Well the ever popular humbugging Barnum is being played by the ever gorgeous Nicholas Jonas. And we're having a dance rehearsal.

See normally watching Nick dance is at least tolerable, meaning I don't have the urge to jump where he stands, or uh dances rather. But I we're in North West Ohio…in July. If you don't know the meaning of that then allow me to expound. It almost 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside in an old brick building that means it about 80 inside, with air conditioning. Now and cast and crew, stage lights and dancing and singing we are all about to pass out. And we are all sweaty and hot! But there is Nick up on his "soap box" for all intents and purposes; and I nearly forget the words in moves because his neck is all shiny from sweat and its taking all of my meager self-control not to jump on top of him and lick it off.

Damn musicals.

**A/N: So there is a lil' snippet. Let me know what y'all think about it. It'll get *ahem* steamier as I go along with it…but I would like a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Hasta Luego!**

- **Kate**


	2. Heaven

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't own JB, wish I did…but I think we've been over this.**

I freaking love musicals. Especially when the girl who is playing the wife of the incredibly attractive male lead, falls off stage and breaks her ankle and sprains her wrist 2 days before the show and you happen to be the understudy.

Okay I'm not some malevolent bitch or anything I swear. I love the girl who was playing Chairy, Barnum's wife, she is such a sweetheart. Her name is Lita, she is really little, like 5'2", 100 pounds if that…probably less. But she has a shockingly big voice, not to mention it is positively gorgeous. She is gorgeous looking to, long naturally curly blonde hair, and big blue eyes; not to mention that she is so super nice…the whole she bang…which is why I was surprised that I got her understudy we're completely different. I'm like 5'8", 120, dark hair, dark eyes. But I guess we have slightly similar voices, where hers is more Christina Aguilera, mine is more Amy Lee or Haley Williams, get it? She has bad ass power; I have bad ass rock type sound. Which once again befuddles me as to how I got to understudy Chairy…oh well I am and Nick is mine! Muhahaha!

I am about to die though, we were going over "I like your style" at rehearsal and I about died. So he jumps up and tells me to dance, as per usual. Now, we've ran this song and dance God only knows how many times. Nothing, as much as I wished it would have, happened EVER! Well, we waltz and hold each other. I look in his gorgeous eyes and melt. He gazes softly down at me. But there is a difference between the two of us; for that song and dance, he's in character I'm not. But today it all changed.

So I get up to dance with him, and we dance he seemed a little nicer, held me closer. But I figured he was trying to help me because I went from understudy to lead in about an hour. But at the very end of the song, where normally I spin out spin and keep dancing till we have to start talking again, instead of starting to dance again, he grabbed my hands and then kissed me. OUT OF FREAKING NO WHERE! I mean my mind was going, "!$%$%^&%&^*(&)YG HFGHFGJKV^$^%&*%%R$%R!" Well for the first 5 seconds, and then my brain kicked into gear and kissed him back. Then the other character, what his face, walked on said his whole, _"Sorry Mr. Barnum, am I interrupting something?"_ Instead of pulling away, we had a "thank God for mikes" moment. Nick freaking Jonas muttered his line against my lips. That my dear friend, is when I died.

I somehow managed to keep going with the show, but my mind was focused on how freaking soft his lips were. And warm and how they moved with mine perfectly. It was wonderful…

So here I am, writing in this damn journal, (not that I don't love you) wondering what tomorrow will be like. And if he'll kiss me like that again.

**A/N: okay y'all can yell at me now, I know it was short but I actually have a show to go to. Yep, you guys guessed it, I'm actually in **_**Barnum**_**. Am I Chairy's understudy, no. Is Nicholas Jonas playing Barnum? Nope. Is the guy who is incredibly gorgeous? Oh dear God yes!**

**Hasta luego! **

**-Kate**


	3. Purgatory

**Disclaimer: For the love of all that is good on God's green earth, I do not own The Jonas Brothers, or specifically; Nick Jonas…*muttering**_** (if you've seen Barnum oh the irony)* **_**damn physics and laws they get in my way every time! *stops off, exiting stage right***

Well I'm neither in Heaven nor Hell. I'm in…what's the word? Purgatory! Got it! Yes we kissed, but as was written, it wasn't as magical, but there was still an edge of sweetness to it. He hasn't said much (that weren't lines I mean) to me. Though he did tell me I have a pretty voice! Yeah that was nice.

All the other girls, well minus the gay ones and the loner tech girl, hate me. I mean it's not my fault Lita fell. Am I taking full advantage of that fact? Of course! I mean wouldn't you? Of course you wouldn't you're a journal…first signs of insanity; talking to inanimate objects. Well then again I've been doing that for most of my life…ah well! Oops I've been rambling again! Awful habit really.

It's really irritating that all the girls are mad at me. Even my so called friends are ignoring me and being absolute snots. Even Lizzie and Eva. I've been BFFs with Liz since pre-school for Pete's sake! And I've been nice to Eva even when she went through her High School Musical phase. I mean come on, carrying around a bag with Zack Efron on it and not letting me write horcrux on it? I would have gotten her another one…but no. Okay I will not hold a grudge either of them, I solemnly swear it! OOOH! Idea! I'm gonna take these blue and white covers off of you journal, and put on ones that look antique, and when I open it the inside cover will say, _"Messrs. Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauder's Map."_ Just to make me happy!

Dammit I'm rambling! Okay I promise I will try not to do that anymore!

**A/N: So I did ramble during all of that, for which I whole heartedly apologize but think of it this way, you are really getting in to Ariel's head! So Ummm I love you all and have a wonderful time!**

**Hasta luego!**

- **Kate**


End file.
